shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Party It Up 2
Plot Starla's 14th birthday is here! But, not everything is perfect, Rachel gets jealous because everyone is talking about it, so Talia and Rachel decide to crash it, later after Starla finds out, Starla decides to get revenge. Cast Recurring Charcters *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Olivia Holt as Cassadee Micheals *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Paris Smith as Isabelle Micheals *Max Schneider as Brandon Micheals *Samantha Boscorino as Claire Micheals *Dove Cameron as Stefanie Micheals *Maddie Ziegler as herself *Melissa Ziegler as herself *Mackenzie Ziegler as herself *Abby Lee Miller as herself *Payton Ackerman as herself *Leslie Ackerman as herself *Chloe Lukasiak as herself *Christi Lukasiak as herself *Paige Hyland as herself *Brooke Hyland as herself *Kelly Hyland as herself *Kendall Vertes as herself *Jill Vertes as herself Songs *Your Song by Elton John sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Mean to Me by Brooke Hyland sung by herself *Warrior by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Me and You by Laura Marano sung by Isabella Palmieri and Ciara Bravo as Starla Micheals and Bianca Carter Script Scene 1 The Micheals' Pittsburgh House Video Chat Starla: Hey, Kayla, it's tomorrow's b-day. Kayla: Happy Early Birthday. Starla: Thanks, you want to help me organize the party? Kayla: Sure, I'll be there in 2 hours Starla: Ok Ends chat On the phone Starla: Miss Abby, can I have my birthday party at the studio, please? Abby: If it's okay with your mom it's okay with me. Hangs up Starla: Mom, can I have my party at the ALDC? Regina: Did you talk to Miss Abby? Starla: Yes, she said that if you said it was okay to have a party there she was okay with it. Regina: Well, it's okay with me, now make sure not to peek at you birthday present. Starla invites all of her friends Scene 2 On the phone Gabe: Hey, Rachel, did you hear that Starla's birthday party is tomorrow? Rachel: Yeah, I got a call from 5 people about it. Gabe: Their having their party at the ALDC. Rachel: Yeah, well, bye. Gabe: Bye. Rachel walks over to Talia's house Gabe over hears Rachel: I can't believe that everyone is talking about Starla's birthday! Rachel: No one was talking about my party when it was my birthday. Rachel: You know what let's crash it. Talia: Yeah Rachel and Talia walk away Gabe: (whispers) I can't believe it Rachel and Talia are going to crash Starla's birthday. Gabe: I have got to tell Starla. Scene 3 The ALDC Kayla arrives in Pittsburgh Starla walks into the ALDC Starla: Hi Miss Abby Abby: Hey, Starla is your friend here yet to set up the party? Starla: She'll be here in 10 minutes Abby: There is no competition this week can you tell the girls? Starla: Sure, "Starla Calls the Members of the ALDC, Hey guys, there is no competition this week. Starla: All done Abby: Now, I have a special birthday present for you, don't peek, I'll give it to you tomorrow Starla: Okay Starla walks out of the ALDC Gabe arrives Starla: Gabe??? Gabe: Hey, Starla Starla: What are you doing here? Gabe: I just want to tell you that Talia and Rachel are going to crash you birthday party. Starla: Why would they do this, I thought they were my friends. Starla: Well, thanks for telling me, what am I going to do?